Dreams Become Reality
by AliFaye
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunting trip down in Louisiana. Once they finish the job, they are at the hotel and things...change. Dean can't hold in his secret anymore about his explicit dreams he's been having about his brother. Will his dreams ever come true? Read and find out... p.s. this is my first fanfiction ever, so I would love some feed back (:
1. Chapter 1

"Now I remember why we don't stay in Louisiana too long!" Sam said as he plopped down on the bed in the old dirty motel room. "I tried to tell you! But no! 'It'll be fun, I promise' you said" Dean teasingly told Sam. They just finished hunting down some nasty demons down by the bayou. They were both exhausted and smelled horrible. They both somehow ended up in the bayou, which just in case you don't know is filthy! They sniffed themselves, then looked at each other for a few seconds and started running toward the bathroom. Dean beat Sam and with a triumphant HAHA! He slammed the door and locked it. Sam yelled "Jerk!" and Dean instantly said, "Bitch!" Sam couldn't help but giggle at their old familiar banter. Dean started singing some old song much too loud just to put the icing in the cake. Thankfully, Dean knew how much it sucked being stuck smelling horrible, so he didn't take long. He got out the shower, and walked out only in a towel. Sam had seen his brother shirtless and almost naked plenty of times, but never dripping wet, fresh out of the shower…nothing covering him but a small cloth. Sam swallowed hard, and said, "Your singing is so horrible we could use it as a weapon to repel monsters!" trying to get his mind off his inappropriate thoughts toward his brother. "Haha, very funny! I'd like to hear you do better!" said Dean, "You might wanna hurry up, and shower. You know these old motels water is fucked up." "Yea…o…okay," Sam stuttered taken by the strange clench deep in his stomach.

Sam, trying to ignore his thoughts and strange feelings, darted into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door. He set the water extra hot, hoping to clean up not only his body, but his mind. While Sam is in the shower, Dean is starting to panic. Dean thinks to himself. "_Why did I just do that? I'm so stupid. We are brothers for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to feel like this! I just can't help it. We spend so much time together. I'm starting to only notice him…and not in a brotherly way." _No one but Dean knows about his dream a few months back…

_Sam is in a deep sleep in the bed. The only room they found was with one king sized bed. The room is freezing cold. Unconsciously, Sam is moving closer and closer to Dean until he's right on him. Dean doesn't mind. Sam is just cold and trying to get warm. After gazing at his baby brother for a while, he just wraps his arms around him and holds him closely. Sam makes a small noise of satisfaction, and starts talking in his sleep. It's so low Dean has to lean in to hear him. "Dean…" was all he heard at first. Then Sam continues on to say, "Don't ever leave me Dean. I love you." Sam is getting louder, "Dean! You can't leave me! I need you!" Sam starts to cry in his sleep, and jolts awake. "Shhh Sam, It's okay! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sam looks into his big strong brothers beautiful eyes, with tears streaming down his face. Dean whipped away the tears with his thumb, and even after they were gone he keeps stroking his little brother's face, amazed at his beauty. He slowly moves closer to Sam's face with his own. "Please…" Sam said pleadingly, "Don't ever let me go, or leave me." Dean almost started to cry, "Never." He says in a stern voice and kisses Sam on the lips with a burning passion and need for him. They both make noises of deep desire and wanting. "I love you so much Dean," Sam says breathless after their long kiss. "I love you too Sammy, more than you will ever know." They stare at each other for a while. Sam reached out and touches Dean's chest, and rubs it gently. This sends chills and muscle spasms, all through his body. He moans ever so lightly. He can feel his dick getting rock hard, just from his brothers light touch. "Sam…" he says in a moaning voice, "We are brothers…this shouldn't be happening, and it shouldn't feel so damn good." Sam looks at him with desire burning in his eyes, "We aren't normal brothers Dean…we are bound to each other in ways even married couples aren't." Dean just can't take it anymore and climbs on top of Sam, rips off his shirt, and takes off his boxers lightning fast. He kisses him deeply for a minute, until Sam surprisingly flips Dean over and pins him down. Sam strips Dean slow and teasing. Sam kisses Dean from mouth, to neck, to chest, to groin, then finally he gives one little lick to the tip of Dean's rock hard dick. Dean lets out a yelp. He puts the engorged cock into his mouth and sucks hard. Dean's face is a mix of total bliss and confusion. Dean feels like he's about to cum right down his brother's throat…_

"Dean…Dean…DEAN," Sam is yelling. Dean snaps out of the thought of that dream. He didn't even realize that he was still only in a towel. "You looked like you were terrified of something. Are you okay?" Sam asked concern in his voice. Dean clears his throat, "Yea. I was just thinking of a dream I had a few weeks ago…it confused me, and I can't stop picturing me doing…" he trails off. "Doing…doing what?" asks his little brother. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. No big deal." He wouldn't dare tell Sam what he did to him in the dream. "Come on man you can tell me. I won't judge," Sam says now interested. Nothing scares Dean, so this dream had to be pretty bad. "Please, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow, just drop it for now." Dean said exasperated. "Okay. You might want to get dressed, it's getting really cold outside, and the heater is shitty." Sam sounds so nonchalant about it. Sam is also in only a towel. As soon as he saw Dean after his shower, that clench was back, and stronger. They both get ready for bed. Once again there is only one bed, and they have to share. They crawl into bed, and are as far apart from each other as the bed will allow. They are truly exhausted, and fall asleep instantly.

Dean wakes up abruptly. He looks at the time, and it's only been about an hour since he fell asleep. He had the dream again, only this time it went much further than a blow job. He looks down at his beautiful brother, sleeping so soundly. It feels just like the dream. Suddenly Sam wakes up and says, "What are you doing?" Dean didn't even notice that he was stroking Sam's spine softly. He quickly stops and draws back his hand. They both pause. Dean thinks to himself, _what the hell? Why did I do that? _ _Now Sam's going to think I've lost my mind! _At the same time Sam is thinking, _I wish he wouldn't have stopped. His touch is so heavenly. _Sam rolls over to face Dean. They slowly move towards each other staring into each other's eyes. Finally Sam caves, and crushes his lips to his big brothers. The kiss is fast. Sam backs off, and closes his eyes waiting for a "what the fuck was that?" or something of that nature, but it never comes. When he opens his eyes Dean is just smiling. "What?" Sam says. "Would you like to know what my latest dream was about?" Before Sam could answer, Dean is pulling Sam on top of him, and removing both of their clothes. Sam doesn't take long to catch on and starts to help. In less than a minute they are both completely naked, ignoring the freezing cold. Sam leans down and kisses Dean lightly. Then, he continues down his long body. The more he feels his brothers touch on his body, and pulling at his hair, the harder his cock gets. He pauses at Dean's nipples and suckles a bit. Dean lets out a moan of pure pleasure. Then he kisses down to his thighs, avoiding his cock, wanting to play a little. "Sammy…please" Dean says desperate. Teasingly, he replies "What big brother? You have to tell me what you want," while licking all around Deans hard and throbbing cock. "Oh my god Sammy! Please! I want you to fuck me!" Sam is sort of surprised by how much Dean wants it. He moves down from the bed to fetch some lube. He starts to stroke his brother's big cock. Then he moves down, and touched his ass hole with his tongue lightly. Dean lets out a little yell. He is very sensitive. "mm. You like that big brother?" "Oh god yes! Don't you fucking stop!" Sam continues to lick his brother's tight entrance until he is leaking precum without even touching his dick. "Are you ready for me Dean?" Sam asked playfully. "Oh Sammy. I am more ready than anything. I want you inside me!" Sam lubes up his erect dick, and slowly slides into his brother's hot and waiting entrance with his pulsing dick. They both make a deep moan from deep inside their throats. "Oh Dean. You're so tight. Am I hurting you?" "You could never hurt my baby." With that being said, Sam moves in and out his brother in rhythm. They gradually get faster, and faster, until they are both yelling each other's names in pure pleasure. "Sammy! Oh Sammy! I'm going to cum!" Dean yells. "Say my name baby!" Sam demands. "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" Hearing his brother yell out his name triggered Sam to release and have the most intense orgasm in his life. Dean released right after. Sam drops down onto Dean's chest. They are both panting hard and fast from their pure ecstasy. "Wow Sammy," Dean said, "That was much better than my dream." Sam laughed, took Dean into his arms, and smiled, "How long have you been having these dreams about me?" "About a month now," Dean answered, "Why?" "You mean I missed a whole month if this? That's a little selfish don't you think?" Sam said in a silly way. They both laughed. They were both wondering what would happen in the morning, if things were going to just go back to normal, or if they were going to change forever… "I love you Sam…" "I love you too Dean…" They drifted off to sleep with Dean wrapped in Sam's arms, not knowing what the future may hold…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up first. He had an amazing dream that Sammy actually loves him too, and not in the brotherly way. He turns his head to see that he is wrapped in his baby brothers arms…maybe it wasn't a dream, Dean thought. When he gets untangled from his huge brother, he feels a sharp pain in his ass. Yea, definitely not a dream. Even though he really is in pain, he couldn't be happier. After the initial shock of happiness, it begins to sink in. oh god what did we do! We're brothers! I feel sick! I just took advantage of my little brother! Oh god!

Dean hurries up and showers all the evidence off, and gets in baby and just drives. He lets the music block the thoughts from his brain. He has no idea where he is going, except away from Sammy' at least for now.

Sam wakes up expecting to find Dean there. He gets up and checks the bathroom and finds it empty. Starting to panic he checks all around the motel, and notices the car is gone. Really worried he picks up his phone and calls him.

Ring…ring…ring…ring

When the automated voice mail comes on, he really panics. He knows Dean is regretting what they did, but doesn't know why. They're both consenting adults that really wanted it.

Dean feels bad about ignoring Sam's call, but he has no idea what to tell him. He decides to get some breakfast, and try to go back to the motel and settle things. He stops at some old diner, and gets some eggs, bacon, and pancakes for him; some whole grain pancakes, turkey bacon, and eggs for Sam; and of course some apple pie. His nerves are a wreck the whole drive back. He is literally shaking when he approaches the door. When he opens it, it's not what he expected. Sam is huddled in the corner crying. When he looks up and sees Dean, he just cries harder, and covers his face.

Dean puts the food on the table, and slowly goes to Sam, not wanting to scare him away or anything.

"Hey. Shh. What's wrong Sammy? Are you mad at me? I would completely understand if you are. I was so stupid to do that to you. You're my baby brother, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

Dean was quickly silenced when Sam started laughing whole heartedly.

"What is so funny?" Dean asked confused.

Sam just kept on laughing. "You think you took advantage of you!" it was more of a statement than a question. "You have no idea how much, and for how long I've wanted that to happen!" Then suddenly Sam was all over Dean. Kissing him deeply, his tongue penetrating Dean's mouth and tasting the sweet taste that is all Dean. After Dean got over his shock, he kissed back with the same fiery passion, taking Sam's lower lip in between his teeth and pulling. Sam let out the sexiest noise Dean had ever heard. It made him instantly hard, and wanting.

In what felt like seconds, Sam was pulling away and standing them both up. They were both stripping each other of clothing, with an urgency to have skin to skin contact. Sammy was in such a good mood he thought he would have some fun with his big brother who thought he was taking advantage of a six foot four grown man.

After they were rid of all their clothing, Sam led Dean to the bed, pushing him on it and crawling up his body slowly.

"So, you think you took advantage of me?" Dean just moaned. "Well, you did" Dean looked up confused and concerned. "So now it's my turn" Sam said with a mischievous grin on his face. He kissed, licked, and bit up Deans thighs, then up to his navel, then up his chest. He stopped at his hard nipples, and rubbed one, while putting his mouth on the other. Dean let out a low grown. "Oh no. I want you screaming my name, and begging me by the end of the night." With that being said he bit down on his big brothers nipple, getting a yelp full of pleasure and pain beautifully mixed.

Moving up to his neck he found the spot that made Dean go wild, right in the crook of his neck. He started out slow licking and sucking a dark bruise into it. "Oh god Sammy!" was all Dean could get out before he yelled from Sam's hard and abrupt bite that drew blood, followed by a hard grind of his hard dripping cock down onto his brothers groin. He could coax these noises out of Dean all day long. "Sammy, baby boy, I need you so bad please!" Dean begged, his voice low and husky. Sam took pity on his brother, but he wasn't done playing just yet.

He got up to fetch the bottle of lube from his duffle, and squirted a little on his fingers, pressing them to Deans soft and tight hole. Dean squirmed and moaned just at the slightest touch. "You can't move too much or I'll have to punish you." Dean looked down at his baby brother, and was so turned on he felt like he was about to explode, when Sam was pushing one finger into him. Dean yelled out, "Sam! Oh god! Sam!" Sam was about to come just from hearing that. He moved in and out of his brothers pulsing and hot hole. Shortly after he was adding another finger, than another. Dean's body was just opening up to him so easily, like it was made to do just that. "Fuck Dean. You are so fucking beautiful and sexy like this. At the mercy of my fingers." Dean and Sam both moaned deeply when Dean's ass clenched at Sam's words. Sam couldn't take it anymore, and slid his fingers out. Quickly, he lubed up his throbbing cock, and slid into his brother, who was eagerly waiting for his cock. Sam yelled at the heat and softness. "I won't last too long!" Sam groaned. "Me either," Dean panted.

Sam rocked in and out his brother hard and fast. The headboard was hitting the wall so hard it sounded like it might break, but neither of the brothers cared. Sam felt Dean shutter every time he hit his prostate. Sam loved the look on Dean's face when he was so full of his cock, and pleasure. "I'm gonna…oh my god!" Sam was slammed with his orgasm so hard he couldn't see. Dean yelled and came right after. His ass clenching and milking Sam's cock of every drop of cum. Sam just slumped over Dean kissing him deeply and full of love.

"Try and say YOU took advantage of ME now!" Sam teased between slow lingering kisses.

They bots just giggled, and drifted off to peaceful sleep.


End file.
